Dee (The Rejected Ones)
'Dee '( ) is a character from Fallout Equestria: The Rejected Ones. She is a hermaphroditus pegasus (but identifies herself as a mare) who was oryginally a dweller of Stable 118, but was later rejected outside along with Dethament. At the beginning of the story, she's eighteen years old. Appearance Dee's coat has dark gray color, while her mane and tail are green with tan lane in a middle. Her eyes are bright green while her cutie mark is a revolver and pen with inkwell, referencing to her two main interests, guns and writting. Despite being hermaphroditus, she for the most part looks like a normal mare. She's also described to be slightly smaller that an average pony in her age. Story Life at Stable She was born at Stable 118, 78 years after The First Battle of Canterlot and 65 years after The Great War (in timeline completly independent from original Fallout Equestria). When her parents realised that she's a hermaphroditus, they decided to left her, because having such different child was a shame among proud pegasus community of the Stable. She was forced to live in the old utility closed along with unicorn stallion called Dethament, who was also abandonned by parents due to his race. Security guards, by order of overmare, rised them until they have grow enough to live on their own. Due to their differences from the other stable dwellers, they have been outsiders of the community, often being called "useless trashes", and been beaten and ridiculed all the time, most notably by stallion called Red Wing, who had particular fun in bullying Dee. After some time, Dethament learn how to shoot a weak non-lethal magic projectiles from his horn, so after he used this for the first time against the bullies, they have stopped mistreading him, but Dee hasn't such a luck. Unicorn felt solidarity with her, so he befriend her and was protecting her from their bullies. One time, when they both were eighteen years old, Dethament unexpectedly encountered Red Wing and his colleagues beating and harrasing defenseless Dee, so he intervenied. Red pegasus underestimate him, so Dethament hit him with his spell. Even thought Red was not even harmed (just knocked down), he felt humiliated by being defeated by "useless piece of junk", so he complained to his father, Filthy Anger, about the situation. Filthy informed overmare about this and proposed her an idea of killing Dee and Dethament, as them being threat to the rest of dwellers. Overmare almost accepted this idea, however security guard commander called Honest Heart proponosed another solution, just rejecting them away from the Stable, as killing them would make other dwellers feel unsafe and that would later lead to riot. Overmare accepted Honest's idea, so Dee and Dethament were pernamently rejected from their Stable and left to die on unfriendly sands of the San Palomino Desert, west side of Equestrian Wasteland. San Palomino However, they menaged to survive and came to Maresprings, a small town located near New Pegas. They get a house, whose previous owners were murdered, and began working as gecko hunters, so they earn money to buy food and drinks. Here they met Ice Slash, town's doctor and Blindy, a lonely, young mare who was blind. They take her to the doctor and she started living with him. One day, local trader stopped buying gecko hides from Dee and Dethament, because of economical issues of the town caused as aftermatch of successful assault of town folks at the bandits that harrased Maresprings. The raiders were defeated, but many of town ponies was killed in process, so that led small town's economy to ruin. Dee and Dethament were forced to find another job. They reviced a letter from pony who called himself Vance, in which he encouraged them to meet him in New Pegas, so he maybe had work for them. Dethament saw this somehow suspicious, but after speaking to Ice Slash, he realized that they have nothing to lose and no better alternatives, so he and Dee started their journey to New Pegas next morning. There they were recruted by a local gangster Vance, and during working for him they met Arno and Gear Indust. After some time and preparations, Vance's group the group pulled a heist on a casino on the Strip known as Horseshoe Clover. After the successfuly robbery, the boss betrayed Dee and Det and tried to kill them, but he was in return betrayed by Arno, who shoot him to death. After that the group boarded the single car train alongside Ice Slash and Blindy, and left San Palomino Desert, Those six ponies all met for the first time, so this event can be considered as the founding of titular "The Rejected Ones". New Home The train derailed near Ponyville, so the crew then walked and settled in the first abandonned house they found. It was later revealed that house in fact belonged to the pack of raiders, but The Rejected Ones managed to fight them off and keep the building for themselfs. During they stay they managed to find and repair an old steam car, that was armed, armored and named Tin Toy. After some days however, the group was seemingly betrayed by Arno and arrested by NER police and Paladin Corps for the heist and loaded on the trucks in order to get sentenced in Ponyville, but the convoy was ambushed by Amazones. In the chaos of the battle, Dethament was kidnapped by Legion soldiers. In a desperate attempt to save him, Dee and Gear drove Tin Toy after the fleeing enemy, however the car got stuck in the mud, so Dee left the vehicle and furiously fought her way through foes, until she was finaly stopped by the unnamed Valkirie, who cut of her left wing with shishkebab. When she tried to finish off Dee, she got scared away by Gear's machinegun fire. Wing Dee has lost a lot of blood and lost consciousness, but survived thanks to Gear, who quicly took her to doctor Ice Slash. She was operated by Foals of the Apocalypse and hid in their secret hospital, due to still being wanted by Republic forces. There she also got new left wing, made almost enterily of rare magical ore, a metal that was nearly indestructable and lighter than steel, yet very expesive, but it's cost was covered by the caps from casiono heist. Rescue Mission When Dee recovered from her wounds, she, Gear found a trail of Dethament, so they and Ice Slash went to northern Equestria aboard Tin Toy to meet a ghoul mare named Opera, who was said to have informations. Opera gave them a location of nearby Amazon prison and military camp, where the Legion held prisoners, she also equiped them with red Combinate uniforms, like the ones used by Amazones, to blend among them. After meeting with a ghoul, Dee saw Arno talking to Ice Slash so she furiously chased him down, but after a short fight he hit her in the head, incapacitating her, and got away. The trio later met an Enclave soldiers, that wanted to execute them taking them for Amazones, but colonel Winter Howl spared them and talked them into joining forces, as both had something to get from the Legion. Having no other options, the crew accepted Enclave's help. Early the next day, the trio of them wearing amazones uniforms (Ice Slash transformed himself into a white unicorn mare) entered the Enemy camp in search for Dethament, who in the meantime had escape plan of his own. The trio's cover however was quickly blown and they had to call for Enclave assistance. The chaotic battle began, but surprised Amazones were not a match for power armor wearing soldiers armed with miniguns and laser gatlings and their airship assistance. Dethament was saved and the Enclave wanted to get only one thing in return, a sword once owned by now dead camp supervisor and used by Dethament during the fight. However, before they menaged to get it, a mysterious unicorn in dark armor appeared, stole it and escaped, making Winter Howl mad, but Enclave soldiers soon withdrew. Also, when ashes of battle fell on the ground, horrible surprise awaited the crew. In the Service of the Republic During the funeral, Dee and her friends were finaly arrested by Republic forces and taken into Ponyville military base, upon Equestrian Paladin Corps captain named Midday Sand. There it turned out that Arno and Midday were old friedns and that the former didn't actually betrayed the group, as he and Midday wanted to save The Rejected Ones from execution. However, the team had to work for Midday from now on. Their first task was to train a bunch of new recruits that came to the base, as all the experienced soldiers were send to frontlines and he had a raider problem to solve. When the squad was ready, Dee, Dethament, Arno and Gear were temporally promoted to seargants and the team took part in Winged Avenger's extermination. As it turned out, The Winged Avengers were actually pegasi from Stable 118 that left the shelter after Dee and Dethament and started their own crusade against Gryphons and Zebras, beliving that this way they'll avenge Cloudsdale. During the battle, Dee killed Honest Heart and took her revange upon Red Wing, shooting him dead after a short fight. Filthy Anger wanted to avenge his son, but Dee was saved from him by Arno, who ripped of Filthy's throat with his metal paw. The battle was won with minimal losses. The Rejected Ones did some more tasks for Midday, including participation in activation of Project Rebirth and allying Brotherhood of Iron and Free City of Manehattan to the Republic. Not a long time later Ponyville garrison alongside all the other Republic civilians and military forces retreated into Canterlot, to prepare it against attack of incoming massive Amazon army. Personality Due to being constantly bullied and beaten most of her life and having hormonal problems, she suffers from some kind of mental illness. Because of this, she usually acts childishly and often is unaware of danger, but when she gets sad or scared, she can became histerical and sometimes psychotic, and can fell into uncontrolable fury. She also has a habit of suddenly changing her mood without a reason and being inpredictible, but she sometimes can be serious and seemed like she understands the world around her. She often acts without thinking, what usually lead her and Dethament into trouble. However, as the story progresses, she slowly became more serious and acts more adult and reponsible, but not always. She's also rather lazy and impatient, as she often whine about being bored. At first she felt guilty of killing other ponies, but after some kills she then seemingly started enjoying it in some psychotic way. Despite this, she can show compassion, especially for helpless foals, because the look of scared, defenceles ponies reminds her of her past and she doesn't want any innocent pony to suffer the way she did. She seems to became addicted to Sunrise Sarsaparilla since she drank it for the first time and everypony who know her knows that the easiest way to instantly improve her mood is to give her a bootle of root drink. She also likes playing with guns and guns in general, but energy weapons doesn't impress her. Skills and Abilities Dee sports a fair amount of knowledge about guns and after some actual shooting she becames very capable in using handguns and submachine guns, however she's not very fond of rifles, because she lack a patience to perfectly aim them at longer distances. At first she couldn't fly at all since other pegasi at the Stable never let her use their hall to practice, while Stable corridors and hallways were too small to fly there. But after she and Det settled in Maresprings, they hired some pegasus to teach her to fly and after some lessons she finaly succeeded and learned to fly on a acceptable level, stowly becoming more capable with practice, but she still wasn't anywhere near ace level. After getting metal wing, she quicly learns to use it both as a some kind of a shield, since bullets couldn't penetrate magic ore it was made of, and as an rather effective melee weapon, due to it's sharp feathers. She also had at least some basic knowledge about unarmed combat. She also possess an unexplained ability that sometimes lets her read someone's intentions from their eyes and she had some practice in story writting, which she likes to do in her free time. Equipement During the story Dee used a large variety of weapons and clothing, but most of them only during a short period of time. Her signature weapon was a black, engraved .357 revolver named Lucky, which she stole during the heist and since then she rarely ever parted with it. After the robbery her main battle weapon was .45 submachinegun, supplied to her by Vance especially for that job. She also briefly used prototype 12.7mm smg given to her by Glareo, but during the Forth Battle for Canterlot she returned it to him, for being too heavy and having too much recoil for her. Her metal left wing acted as a melee weapon and a shield. For the most of the first act she wore her Stable 118 jumpsuit, during the casino heist she was outfited with an armored tuxedo, but it was completely destroyed in a gunfight, so she returned to jumpsuit. Later, In a house that belonged to raiders, she found almost unused Pegacorn Security armor, which she wore from then on. She also tore her old jumpsuit and made some kind of pauldron out of it, always carring it on her back. As a former Stable dweller, she also has the newer model of hoof mounted Pip-Buck, that often comes in handy in the wasteland. Gallery Fallout dee vector by x blackpearl x-d9150zh.png DeeGun.png DeeArmor.png DeeWing.jpg DeeBattle.png Category:Characters Category:Fallout Equestria: The Rejected Ones Category:Pegasus ponies